


Pandemonium

by keihtkogane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Creeper refuses to leave, M/M, Magnus pretends to be Alec's boyfriend so a creeper will stop hitting on him, POV switches between Alec and Magnus, So Alec and Magnus naturally have to make out, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keihtkogane/pseuds/keihtkogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot written for the prompt: </p><p>Person A (Alec) is harassed by a random stranger in a club and person B (Magnus) is watching. After a while Person B steps in and pretends to be Person A’s partner even though they never have seen each other before. Person A just goes with it, but the random stranger is so persistent and doesn’t believe they are a couple that Person A grabs Person B’s neck and kisses them. Somehow both of them don’t back out of the kiss, because, fuck can we never stop pretending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandemonium

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt I found a while ago on the Tumblr @otp--prompts
> 
> Here is the link to the exact prompt! http://otp--prompts.tumblr.com/post/141742300721/person-a-is-harassed-by-a-random-stranger-in-a
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @foxdreil!

 

 

Alec was sitting in the dark corner of the expansive room, watching the pulsing lights and bodies moving in sync. Izzy had dragged him to some random club, Pandemonium or something, so that she could have a little fun in light of their parents’ pending arrival into town. Clubbing was **not** Alec’s idea of fun in any way shape or form, but Izzy had somehow managed to convince him to come and keep an eye on her. _Damn my overprotective nature_ , Alec thought, scanning the crowd for his sister once again.

 

“This seat taken?” A gruff voice sounded next to him and Alec jumped, facing the new stranger who was moving to take the seat next to his own.

 

“Uh-” Alec replied eloquently, highly uncomfortable with this entire situation. Alec wasn’t one to pick up someone at a club, especially someone who looked as though they were in prison like, yesterday. “I- I- uh,”

 

“I’m going to take that as a no, baby.” The stranger replied with a predatory smile. Alec grimaced and looked around the club quickly, once again searching for his sister or possibly one of her friends, anyone who could serve as a distraction from the creeper now seated to his left.

–

Across the club a slightly shorter man than Alec himself was watching the proceedings with interest. The attractive man, as Magnus decided to call him, looked like a deer in the headlights; constantly trying to fend off the stranger’s, at least Magnus assumed the other man was a stranger, advances. The attractive man seemed to be desperately scanning the crowd for someone, but looked resigned after about a minute or so of searching. Magnus shrugged and was content to keep an eye on the proceedings but not interrupt, even though the attractive man was, well, hot as hell and totally Magnus’s type. So he was content, that is, until he saw the stranger put a hand on the attractive man’s thigh and Magnus saw him flinch so hard that Magnus could clearly see it from where he was standing on the opposite side of the room.

 

Resigning himself to possibly getting beaten up, after all this creeper was **huge** , Magnus pushed off the wall and walked over to attractive man and creepy stranger.

 

–

“Excuse me? What the **hell** do you think you’re doing?” Alec heard a voice boom from almost directly in front of him, just as he was contemplating the chances of him making it out the door if he bolted right now while weighing the consequences of leaving Izzy behind.

 

“I was just about to take this boy home, what are you doing?” The stranger still seated next to Alec replied venomously. Alec hesitantly looked up from where he had been staring at the floor and was now face-to-face with the most attractive man he had ever met in his entire life. He was tall, shorter than Alec but by no means short, with dark hair streaked with red and the most stunning golden eyes that were currently framed by dark eyeliner, slightly smudged from the heat of the club. Caught up in the mysterious man, Alec’s brain short circuited for a minute before he realized he was being spoken to. “Do you know this guy, baby?” The creeper asked, moving even closer to Alec.

 

“Uh-” Alec responded, once again, ever-so-eloquently.

 

“He sure as hell knows me! I’m his boyfriend you ass!” The stunning man in front of Alec replied, shooting a quick glance to Alec as if saying _go with it._

 

“Your boyfriend, huh?” Creepy stranger replied, smirking as though he had finally caught his prey.

 

He finally stood up, putting himself at his full height next to the stunning man. “Yes, my boyfriend. So if you would kindly back the fuck off that would be greatly appreciated,” Alec replied sarcastically. He was completely done with creepy man and at the moment wanted nothing more than to grab Izzy and go home to his warm bed.

 

Alec vaguely noticed the stunning man beside him smirk before creeper spat, “I don’t believe you. You two look as though you have never even met before. And baby,” he starts, glancing at Alec with faux sweetness, “you could do much better than this wannabe.”

 

Alec practically blacked out for a minute, thoughts of: _is he serious? This guy is gorgeous as hell!_ Circulating in his mind. He was brought back down to earth by a warm hand, _stunning stranger’s hand,_ his brain helpfully supplied, which was now resting on the small of his back.

 

“Seriously?” Stunning stranger replied, looking thoroughly bored with the situation. “If that’s the best you can do my friend, you seriously need to work on your insult skills. That wasn’t even the best i’ve heard tonight.”

 

Alec chuckled slightly before he made up his mind. It was clear the creeper wasn’t going to be leaving any time soon, and, well, Alec was really done with this entire situation. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Alec glared at creeper before spitting, “Want proof? Fine,” and then grabbed the back of the stunning man’s neck, dragging him in for a passionate kiss. The stranger’s squeak of shock was muffled against Alec’s lips, but soon enough he was kissing back fiercely. Through their passionate making out Alec could barely hear the frustrated and somewhat disgusted grunt from the creeper before he walked off. Sighing in relief, Alec backed off of the stunning man and smiled nervously.

 

“Sorry,” he started, “I just didn’t know how to get rid of him.”

 

The stunning man looked dazed, his eyes were glazed over and mouth slightly parted. Alec stared at the place his lips had been seconds before and saw the stunning man lick his lips before he began to speak.

 

“That’s um, quite alright. I wouldn’t be opposed to, you know, doing it again if necessary.”

 

Alec nodded slowly, awkwardly, _is this guy seriously saying what I think he’s saying?_

 

“Yeah. Yeah that’d be- yeah.”

 

The stunning man nodded slowly, looking at Alec’s lips before speaking with a smirk on _that gorgeous,_ _gorgeous mouth that_ _I could kiss for absolutely ever and probably never get tired of it._ “I’m Magnus.”

 

“Alec.” Alec responded seconds before he was attacked by Magnus, who shoved him into the wall behind them and pressed in closer for another heated kiss.

 

“I think I saw creeper over there, so we better keep kissing.” Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips before diving back in. Alec looked over Magnus’s shoulder in shock for a moment before realizing creeper guy wasn’t actually back, then lost all train of thought besides _hell yes_ and grabbed Magnus’s coat, tugging him closer.

 

Five years later, at the Bane-Lightwood wedding, Izzy would delight in telling everyone how she was the reason Alec and Magnus got together in the first place. And, well, Alec couldn’t exactly correct her, even thought it was technically all thanks to the creeper who decided to hit on him in a dark stingy club while a certain stunning man happened to be watching from afar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, this was my first ever Malec oneshot!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @cuddlyalec :)


End file.
